The disclosed embodiments generally relate to mapping detector pixel locations, and to aligning a detector accurately in an optical system such that a projected image is in plane with pixels of the detector (i.e., aligned in focus, tip/tilt, and boresight/field space).
Optical imaging systems are required to produce images with adequate resolution located on a range of pixels in a large format, active pixel array detector, The construction of optical systems thus requires accurate alignment of the active area of the detector in multiple degrees of freedom, depending on the sensitivity of optical image quality to detector orientation. This must be accomplished in a non-contact manner, because detectors are highly sensitive. A three dimensional, optical metrology sensor, such as a laser radar or Light Detection and Ranging (LiDAR) system, produces target location information in three dimensions and supplies its own illumination independent of external lighting sources or the optical system under construction. If the detector can image the LiDAR beam, then non-contact metrology of the detector's surface is possible. The ability to locate a particular pixel in a large format, active pixel array detector would be beneficial. Furthermore, having an ability to accurately align a large format active pixel array detector into an optical system such that locations of particular pixels or ranges of pixels may be established in a working coordinate system of the optical system would be advantageous.